


A Momentary Connection

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: The New York Connection [1]
Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Centaurs, Conference, Crossover, Dominance, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS crossover prequel. Set between the second to last and the last scenes of Myths & Revelations #7: Kin and Kindred. Herd stallions take care of those they are responsible for. For a brief period, Gibbs is responsible for Don...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horses of Different Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james), [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling). 



> Thanks to Canthlian for beta reading and helping sort out issues with the intro.
> 
> DEDICATION: For Aurelia Priscus, who asked for this. I laughed. Then a bunny bit.

Don was lounging on his bed, a cluttered room service tray with the remains of a meal on it set aside on the dresser, and contemplating buying one of the hotel's pay-per-view movies when someone knocked on his door. Surprised, he looked over at the door for so long that whoever it was knocked again.

Sliding off the bed, Don tossed the remote aside and padded over to the door in his sock feet. The only people he'd spoken to in anything less than a professional sense since he'd arrived were Gibbs and Tony, but they wouldn't...

...be on the other side of the door. Don blinked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, that was a warm welcome," Tony said wryly, tossing Gibbs an odd glance.

Gibbs just smiled briefly at Tony and turned to Don. "Mind if we come in for a minute?"

Don backed away from the doorway and gestured in welcome. "Make yourself comfortable."

Tony took him at his word, scrambling onto the bed and folding himself into a cross-legged position. He smiled brightly up at Don, who couldn't help but grin a little at the enthusiasm.

"Have a seat," Gibbs said, nodding at the bed next to Tony. He claimed the desk chair for him and pulled it over to face them before sinking into it and leaning forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs. "I have a proposition for you."

"Be careful, I might take that the wrong way," Don said, smirking a little.

"Actually, you'd kind of be taking it the right way," Tony countered.

Don blinked. The right way? "As me and Gibbs going to bed together?" he asked aloud, not wanting to make a mistake about this.

Tony frowned.

"As in all three of us going to bed together," Gibbs corrected, shooting Tony a reassuring glance.

It was Don's turn to frown. "Listen it's a...a nice offer, but I don't want to be the cause of trouble between the two of you," he said. Gibbs was reacting exactly like a herd stallion should, wanting to take care of everyone he was responsible for...but Tony was human. He wouldn't necessarily understand that Gibbs bringing Don into their bed to ease Don's loneliness didn't mean that Gibbs loved or valued Don more than he did Tony.

Between Gibbs and Don there would only be comfort, companionship, but between Gibbs and Tony there was real love. A little comfort wasn't worth risking that.

But it was Tony who was shaking his head at Don's protest. "Gibbs explained a few things to me," Tony said. "And you have to know that this would only be for tonight. And you'd belong to Gibbs."

"For one night," Don said automatically, because Gibbs might be dominant while they were here, but they wouldn't be here for much longer. When Don got home  _he_  was the one who _owned._

"For one night, you'd be mine," Gibbs confirmed, so intently that Don knew this was a condition of this night happening. "And my second and I would take care of you."

The glance he exchanged with Tony just then cleared up a few things for Don. 'Second' was a pretty obvious analog for 'lead mare,' after all. Between that bit of formal precedence and the idea of helping Gibbs with this, with him, Don could see Tony coming around to the idea.

But... "You sure?" Don asked Tony seriously. "I won't do this if you're not sure."

"I'm sure." Tony smirked. "Besides, it's not like you were hit with the ugly stick."

Don was startled into a laugh, though he couldn't help an automatic, wary glance at Gibbs. But just as his aggressiveness had vanished once Gibbs knew  _he_  was the dominant one, so had his possessiveness. It just wasn't possible for Don to take Tony away from him anymore.

"So?" Gibbs prompted.

Don forced himself not to answer immediately. "Why offer this at all?" he asked after a long moment. "Why would you want this? You hardly know me."

"I know you better than you think," Gibbs countered. "And I'm not talking about background checks. Hell, Don, fifteen years ago I  _was_  you. You need it. How long has it been since you had anyone in your bed who knew what you were?"

Don looked up and met Gibbs's gaze, his shoulders drooping a little. "More than ten years. Might be eleven by now."

Gibbs said nothing, just waited.

Don didn't usually go in for one night stands, but he couldn't ever imagine having a chance like this again. Just one night to relax and let himself be taken care of, to give himself up to someone who really understood what he felt, to have the attention of someone who knew what he was and wanted him anyway. How was he supposed to resist that?

He took a deep breath and let it out again. "Okay."

Gibbs smiled and stood up, setting the chair aside. "Come with us."

Don blinked. Go with them? Why-- Of course. While they were here, in New York, Gibbs's room was Gibbs's territory.

But despite accepting that, Don couldn't help the sudden tension that overcame him when Tony shut the door behind them. He was in another stallion's territory. He wasn't  _safe_. His eyes automatically scanned the room, his muscles tensing for fight or flight, though he kept a fraction of his attention on Gibbs.

"Don."

Don's attention snapped back to Gibbs. The older centaur didn't say a word, just held Don's gaze. After a moment the total confidence in Gibbs's expression and the air of command with which he held himself penetrated Don's instinctive reaction.  _We've already taken care of this,_ Don reminded himself. He nodded slowly.

"For tonight," Gibbs said, stepping so close his chest almost brushed Don's, "you're mine." His fingers brushed lightly over Don's cheek before he turned his hand to grip Don's chin, holding him still for a kiss.

Slowly, Don let go of his tension and allowed himself to remember what it was like to let someone else lead him. It had been so long... But gradually he gave himself over to kiss. He let his lips part at the touch of Gibbs's tongue and shuddered all over at the way Gibbs deepened the caress: suddenly and all at once.

The hand dropped from his chin and Gibbs gripped his hips instead. Don steadied himself with a hand on Gibbs's shoulder, leaning into the kiss now. He sucked gently on Gibbs's lips and tongue, enjoying the heat of his mouth, until Gibbs pulled away and turned his head a little when Don would have followed.

"Turn around," Gibbs said, starting the motion with a little push on Don's hips.

Don turned and found Tony watching them from a few steps away, his eyes wide, his face a little flushed. For the first time Don let himself truly appreciate just how attractive Tony was. It was never safe to admire another stallion's people, no matter how subtle you thought you were being, but for now, for tonight, this was what Gibbs wanted.

And Tony was worth admiring. Lean and strong, with bright eyes and full lips, he could have had anyone he wanted. Don marveled that he'd ended up with one of them, with a centaur and all their instincts and needs, things that shouldn't have made the slightest bit of sense to a human. But here he was, here  _they_  were, and Don felt such a pang of loneliness that it was physically painful.

But then Gibbs pulled Don back against him and wrapped an arm around Don's chest and spread his fingers wide over Don's belly, the tips of them brushing his belt buckle, and the sharp emotions faded. Don leaned back into Gibbs's embrace, still watching Tony watch them.

"Come here, Tony," Gibbs ordered, his breath drifting warmly past Don's neck and ear.

Tony walked over to them, his eyes raking over Don, head to foot and back again. When he was close enough Don reached out, cupped the back of his head in one hand, and pulled him down into a kiss. Tony kissed with a playful enthusiasm that would have made Don smile, if his lips hadn't been otherwise involved.

Sandwiched between Tony and Gibbs, Don could feel his body heating up rapidly. The heat from two solid bodies pressed up against him seemed to seep into him, stirring him up inside. He broke the kiss and found himself panting a little. "Guys," he managed, breathlessly, "clothes, please."

"What, more of them?" Tony asked, blinking innocently.

Gibbs snorted. "Smartass. Step back for a minute." Tony obligingly took a half step back and Don found himself pushed a little away from Gibbs's body, just enough to force him to retake his own weight. "Why don't you," Gibbs said, his lips brushing Don's ear, "take care of his clothes?"

Don nodded to himself and reached out, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Tony's pants and tugging him forward a little, not even a half a step.

Grinning, Tony put his hands on Don's waist. "Man goes right for the money," he commented, waggling his eyebrows.

"This isn't the money," Don said, undoing Tony's belt and pants button and pulling the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside the gaping fly and cupped Tony's cock through his boxer briefs, finding it half hard and radiating heat. " _This_  is the money," Don finished, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he gave his handful a little squeeze.

Tony gasped, his hips jerking into the touch. "Okay, point," he conceded. "Oh, come on," he complained when Don let go of him.

"Clothes," Don said insistently, fighting down a smile. He pushed his hands inside the waistband of Tony's boxers and, taking a moment to fight off the urge to explore the hot skin under his hands, pushed down pants and underwear in one motion. The pooled around Tony's ankles.

"You're lucky I'm wearing loafers," Tony teased. He stepped out of his shoes and kicked them and the clothing to one side.

"You're lucky I'm too turned on to care how silly you look right now," Don shot back, nodding at the way Tony's cock was pushing out the bottom edge of his dress shirt.

"And whose fault is that?" Tony said indignantly. He reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt, but Don beat him to it, his fingers making quick work of them once he discovered there was an undershirt beneath. Why linger when there was no skin to linger over?

By the time Don had tossed the dress shirt aside and turned back, Tony had yanked the undershirt over his head and sent it to join the pile of discarded clothing. Don reached out and ran his hands up Tony's flanks, bringing them around to palm his chest. He could feel the shivers and twitches in Tony's body under his hands now and his mouth went dry in anticipating of having all that skin up against his own.

"Like what you see?" Gibbs said, tone low and rough.

Don started at the suddenness of the voice so close behind him, but managed to temper the reaction. Instead he nodded. "Yeah," he said, licking his lips to moisten them. He shifted one hand to brush over one of Tony's nipples and drank in the way Tony's eyes half closed and his body arched into the touch. "I do."

Gibbs's hands settled on his waist, holding him as Gibbs pressed their bodies together from behind. "Like what you feel?" he asked darkly.

It took Don a moment to register that Gibbs, too, was naked. His cock pressed against the back seam in Don's slacks, just two layers of clothing between them. He let out a shuddering breath and pressed back against Gibbs, his hands automatically sliding around Tony's waist to settle in the small of his back and pull him along.

Don turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and found himself taken in a kiss. He caught himself whimpering at the intensity of it, but Gibbs wouldn't let him go and it didn't seem possible to turn away. A helpless sound welled up from inside him.

Hands--Tony's hands, with their quick, slender fingers--were busy at his belt and his shirt, wandering between the two without any apparent plan. Tony tugged his pants down and that helpless sound escaped, muffled by the kiss, but Gibbs must have heard it because his mouth grew more demanding. Don's whole body seemed focused on that kiss, his pulse pounding through him in time with the rhythm of the kiss.

Suddenly Gibbs's pulled away, his lips clinging to Don's for a moment. Don made a wordless noise of protest, but it was ignored as Gibbs and Tony briskly stripped off the last of his clothing. Tony sank down to his knees to work tangled pants and underwear off Don's feet, but Don barely had enough time to set one hand on his shoulder before Gibbs pulled Don back into his arms, turned Don's head with one of his hands and returning, relentlessly, to that endless kiss.

Lost as he was in Gibbs, Don was taken completely by surprise by the hot, wet touch that descended on his cock. Gasping, Don jerked in Gibbs's embrace, but Gibbs held onto him.

"Hold still," Gibbs murmured. His tongue briefly traced the curve of Don's ear, leaving it cool and damp, a strange contrast to the heat that burned through him. "Just let yourself enjoy it. Let  _him_  enjoy it."

Tony was taking his time exploring Don's cock, alternating between brushes of his lips and his tongue. The warmth of his mouth and the coolness of his breath across Don's skin made Don shiver, but he managed to hold still, to let Tony go at his own pace. His cock was achingly hard. It was all Don could do to remember to breathe.

"He has a great mouth, doesn't he?" Gibbs said warmly. "He loves to use it, too. Loves to explore, finding all the touches that make you gasp or moan." As if on cue, Tony ran his tongue slowly, wetly over the shaft of Don's cock and he gasped, the sound sliding into a moan as the caress went on, working slowly back towards the head. Gibbs chuckled softly. "He likes the weight of your dick on his tongue and the taste of it." Pausing, Gibbs gave Don's throat a slow lick. Don shivered helplessly, clinging to Gibbs's arm across his chest with one hand and Tony's shoulder with the other. "Wait until he gets you inside his mouth," Gibbs whispered. "Hot and wet and tight, his tongue sliding over you as he sucks until his cheeks hollow out..." Don whimpered. "What was that?" Gibbs prompted, voice low and dark and insistent.

Don ran his tongue over his lips and struggled for words even as Tony's tongue flickered over the tip of his cock. "Please," he managed after a moment, but the rest of the words dissolved into a moan.

Gibbs laughed, a dirty sound. "I think he wants more, Tony," he commented, brushing his lips over the curve of Don's jaw. Don turned his head a little, searching for a kiss. "Let's give it to him," Gibbs said, mouth touching Don's lightly.

It took every ounce of Don's control to hold still when Tony's soft lips enveloped the head of his cock. He kissed Gibbs harder, trying to vent the shock of brilliant pleasure that shot through him. Gibbs's grip on him tightened, holding him steady, grounding him.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Tony allowed Don's cock to slide into his mouth and throat until Don was entirely wrapped in hot, wet softness. Don struggled to be still, all motion reduced to a fine trembling in his limbs. Gibbs released his mouth for a moment and Don sucked in a breath just in time to release it in a loud moan as Tony swallowed once, deliberately.

A moment later Tony pulled back for a breath of his own and Don was suddenly intensely aware of Gibbs's body pressing against his back. It seemed like it had always been there, warm, smooth skin supporting him, grounding him. But now Gibbs pressed the hard curve of his cock into the crease of Don's ass and he shuddered with sudden realization.

For tonight, he'd belong to Gibbs.

And then Tony was swallowing his cock again and Gibbs's mouth was back on his and the awareness faded into the background, overshadowed by the heat coiling up in his belly, winding tighter and tighter with every ripple of Tony's throat. Don founding himself sucking on Gibbs's tongue in time with the surge and fall when Tony sucked and swallowed and relaxed for a moment.

In the midst of it all Tony's hands slowly stroked up and down Don's legs, settling after a moment on the swell of his ass where it met his thighs. Just touching, just holding. Between Gibbs's kiss and the wonder of Tony's mouth Don quickly all but forgot the touch. It was good, but just background, until Tony slowly started stroking his ass.

They were gentle touches, light touches, but they fell into the rhythm of Tony's sucking and they repeated over and over and over again. Don's skin seemed to grow sensitized to the caresses. Soon the path of each finger was humming with sensation until he felt surrounded by it, Tony's mouth and Tony's hands ringing him. Don realized he was panting short, harsh breaths into Gibbs's mouth.

Gibbs broke the kiss and let his hands drift over Don's chest and belly. "Let go," he whispered. "You can let go. I'm not nearly done with you."

"Tony," Don managed to choke out, but instead of taking the warning as voiced, Tony swallowed him all the way down.

Don cried out, hips jerking involuntarily, as his climax tore through him. Shaking, he all but hung in Gibbs's arms as his cock pulsed heavily. Tony worked him with mouth and throat, taking all he had to give and releasing him only reluctantly.

Eyes half lidded, satiation making his body all but limp, Don watched as Tony climbed to his feet and slowly licked his lips, grinning. Gibbs chuckled and wrapped one arm around Don's waist while he held the other out to Tony.

Tony took Gibbs's hand and let the older centaur draw him in close. His body pressed against Don's as he leaned over Don's shoulder to kiss Gibbs.

Held between them as he was, there was no way Don could miss the fact that both Tony and Gibbs were still hard. Tony's cock rubbed over his belly and Gibbs's teased the crease of his ass and between the two of them interest stirred somewhere in Don, if not in his spent cock.

Tony and Gibbs's kiss came to an end with a soft, wet sound that notched that interest just a little higher. Pulling back, Tony met Don's gaze and smiled lazily. "What do you say we move this to the bed?" he suggested, eyes flickering briefly over Don's shoulder. Looking to Gibbs for approval.

"I think that's a good idea," Gibbs said, dropping a kiss on Don's throat. He gave Don a little push and Tony reached down and snagged Don's hand and led him over to the bed, as if he couldn't find it himself. It was silly, but Don couldn't help feeling a little thread of warmth at all the touches and the way they'd made him the center of everything.

Tony detoured quickly to the nightstand, retrieving what seemed like a handful of condoms and a half empty tube of lube. Tossing them carelessly on the bedspread, he climbed up himself and knelt practically in the center of it, patting his thighs and leering playfully. Laughing, Don nevertheless followed after him and ended up straddling Tony's knees, his hands braced on Tony's shoulders as he leaned in for a kiss.

The bed shifted, giving Don a moment of warning before Gibbs's hands touched down on his shoulders and stroked down over his biceps. "Don," Gibbs said, and something in his voice demanded Don's full attention.

Pulling away from Tony's lips, Don dropped his hands to rest on his thighs, fingertips brushing Tony's waist, and twisted around to look at Gibbs. "Yeah?"

Gibbs let his hands drift from Don's biceps to his sides and down to rest on his hips. "Have you ever bottomed before?" he asked seriously.

Don licked his lips. "Ah. No," he admitted. "Topped, yes. But even then, it's been a long time."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Gibbs shifted his hand across Don's ass, sliding his fingers gently between the cheeks in illustration.

Was it? Don considered for a long moment, studying Gibbs as he did. Did he want to give himself over to Gibbs like this? Bottoming didn't  _have_  to have anything to do with dominance, but it often did, regardless. More than that, did he want the first time he did this to be with two men he'd probably never see again?

But they were also two men who'd brought him into their bed just to give him a night when he could relax, let down his guard, and know that he wasn't alone. That there was someone who understood. For tonight, even someone who cared. And he  _did_  want this.

"It's not a problem," Don said aloud. "I want this. I want  _you._ "

"All right," Gibbs said, rubbing his hand up and down Don's back. "Relax. Let things happen."

Don nodded and turned back to Tony, who reached up and curled his fingers around the nape of Don's neck. "Gibbs'll take care of you," he promised. Leaning in until their foreheads touched, Tony went on in a low, confidential tone. "He wasn't my first, but no one ever paid attention to me like Gibbs did."

Gibbs added his other hand to the slow caress of Don's back, his fingers massaging the muscles on either side of Don's spine. Gibbs's touches and Tony's voice...Don let his eyes close, just absorbing the sensations. "He'll stretch you out so slow you'll almost forget what you're there for and when he slides his cock inside you you'll gasp at how good it is. Nothing feels quite like that. Opened and filled and the same time, heat possessing you, and once he starts moving it'll seem like your whole body is waking up from a long sleep." Tony's voice slid into a low, husky range and Don shivered at the sound, knowing that Tony was remembering all that even as much as he was describing it.

Warm, damp lips joined Gibbs's hands in exploring Don's back, the soft touch of Gibbs's tongue caressing each vertebra. With hardly a pause in his narrative, Tony's hand circled Don's wrist, moving him until his fingers brushed the velvety length of Tony's cock. Don accepted the silent prompt, curling his hand loosely around the thick shaft and stroking lightly, learning the shape and the weight of it as Tony spoke. "Nerves that you never knew you had start tingling and the next thing you know you're begging for more and he's giving it to you and it's all you can do not to fly apart at the seams." A hitch in Tony's breath rewarded the touch of Don's fingers. "And just when you think you can't take anymore," Tony went on, a little breathlessly now, "when you're nothing but a bundle of need and sensation, he'll take you over that edge and hold you as you come, shaking, his cock driving every last bit of need out of you."

Just as Gibbs's lips touched down for the last time, a slick finger touched Don's hole and he gasped, hand tightening involuntarily on Tony's cock. Tony moaned and for a moment Don was almost amused, but then Gibbs started stroking him there, teasing him gently, waiting for him to relax, and Don found himself moaning softly, too. After a moment Tony's hand guided Don's head down into his shoulder. Don let himself rest there, Tony's scent filling his nostrils. The heaviness of musk was growing stronger as Don fisted Tony's cock a little harder, his thumb occasionally playing over the slick head. Don didn't exactly have an active sex life, but there seemed to be something a little different about Tony's scent, something a little more...

Gibbs's finger pushed inside suddenly and Don gasped, then let out a startled moan. God, that felt  _good._  Strange, to have something hard move inside him, but Don found himself rocking back into the touch, encouraging more. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down his spine and he stroked Tony a little faster, passing the sensation on.

Tony pushed himself up into the touch--well, as much as he could with Don kneeling across his thighs--and put his arms around Don, palming his back now that Gibbs's attention was elsewhere. Mindlessly, Don mouthed Tony's skin, licking and sucking and sometimes just panting hotly as Gibbs steadily opened him up with two fingers, then three. He never rushed, always waiting patiently until Don's body had eased around him before moving on.

For all Tony's earlier narrative, Don found himself thinking constantly of what it would feel like when Gibbs decided he was ready and withdrew his fingers and took Don with his cock instead. It would hurt a little, he was sure, but...but he couldn't think with Tony's hand wrapped around his cock and  _God_ , when had he gotten hard again? "Oh, fuck," Don gasped aloud, pushing his dick into Tony's hand. "Oh,  _Christ._ "

Tony laughed, but only a little, because Don still hand a hand on him, too. "Yeah, it's good, isn't it?" he teased. "I think he likes it, Gibbs."

"I think you're too cocky for your own good," Gibbs said, his breath touching Don's shoulder.

"Careful, using that word in this context," Tony shot back, but Gibbs twisted his fingers in Don and Don squeezed Tony a little harder and the last syllable rose involuntarily.

"Sorry," Don gasped, petting Tony's cock in apology, but Tony just chuckled and closed his hand over Don's, tightening his grip.

"Hey, I can take it a little rough," Tony said, grinning.

Don took him at his word, jerking him a little harder, a little less carefully, and Tony quickly dissolved back into moans, his hand on Don faltering a little. Don grinned, enjoying the moment, and then Gibbs's fingers slipped out of him and gripped his hips instead and he caught his breath in anticipation.

"Breathe," Gibbs ordered, and just as Don let out the breath he'd caught Gibbs pushed inside of him and he found himself sucking it in again. " _Breathe._ "

Don closed his eyes and concentrated on just relaxing and breathing, trying to ignore the faint burn in his ass, just thinking about how good Gibbs's fingers had felt and how much he wanted more and slowly the tension eased and the pain faded.

"There you go," Gibbs murmured encouragingly, his hand petting Don's chest soothingly. "There you go. Let me in."

Leaning against Tony, Don slowly relaxed and as he relaxed Gibbs slowly moved deeper, easing steadily inside him until his chest pressed against Don's back and his hips touched the smooth curve of Don's ass. Don panted quietly. Nothing had  _ever_  felt like this. Gibbs's fingers were no comparison. His cock felt hot and thick and so hard that Don could hardly believe the man had managed not to come yet. It felt like Don's hole had been reshaped to fit Gibbs's cock and suddenly the term  _taken_  meant a lot more than it had before.

Tony's hands on Don's shoulders eased Don up off Tony's shoulder and he opened his eyes as he straightened up a little. "Just a little shift in position," Tony murmured squirming out from between Don's knees. Don gasped as his weight shifted, briefly moving Gibbs's cock inside of him, though Gibbs held them together.

Instead of sitting back on his heels Tony was kneeling up now and as he shifted closer to Don again the benefits of the move became clear, because their cocks were pressed together now. Tony wrapped his hand around the two of them, stroking both at once, and Don whimpered, his eyes sliding shut. "Now you get the idea," Tony said, chuckling.

"I-- Oh,  _God_ ," Don moaned. "I can't...move like this."

"Don't worry," Gibbs told him. "We'll do all the moving." And then his cock was dragging slowly out of Don's hole and Don's breath was stuttering in his chest and it was all he could do to hang onto Tony's shoulders. There was an endless pause as Gibbs hovered just on the edge of leaving him altogether and then he thrust slowly in again. Don moaned loudly, his hips jerking between the hot, slick rub of Tony's cock and the grip of his hand and the sweet possession of Gibbs filling his hole.

It was overwhelming. Don's couldn't think. He could only kneel there and let himself be taken and touched, could only close his eyes and lose himself in the heat and the brilliance that arched through him. The sounds and the scents of sex filled his ears and nose and reveled in both, but especially in the richness of the smells. Scent was often forgotten by humans, especially human men, but centaurs enjoyed it, maybe even needed it.

And God, it was good having the smell of another centaur in the air. Don hadn't thought it would make much of a difference, but as much as Gibbs's cock in his ass told him he was taken, Gibbs's scent told him he was taken by  _Gibbs_ , by someone who knew what that meant to Don in a way that he couldn't have explained. On top of all that he knew just by breathing that Tony belonged to Gibbs and between the two of them he was a part of something more...

Don's eyes flew open in sudden realization. It wasn't just Gibbs's scent; it was Tony's, too. _That_  was what was different. How thoroughly Tony must belong to Gibbs to smell like that? Don moaned at the thought and reached out and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

As their lips met and their tongues tangled, Gibbs moved behind Don and thrust inside just a little differently, and suddenly Don's nerves burst into life, a flash of pleasure so intense he cried out and clung to Tony even as he pushed back against Gibbs.

Gibbs picked up the pace, his breath coming loud and harsh now, pounding that spot until all Don could do was keen under his breath and lean on Tony, shuddering through the waves of sensation.

"We've got you," Tony murmured, his hand fisting Don's cock a startling contrast to his soothing tones. "Just let go. Let yourself go. Come on, Don, I can feel it, you're trembling on the edge now. Come on. I'll be right there with you."

Don wanted it, wanted it badly, but he could feel himself waiting. Waiting for something else. And then Gibbs spoke, low and guttural, "Now, Don. Come for me." And that was it, the knot of heat in his belly burst and he was coming.

Tony moaned as Don spilled over him and with a last stroke of his hand he was coming, too. They hung onto each other, steadying each other through it, and then it was just Tony steadying Don as Gibbs continued to fuck him.

Don felt limp, wrung out. His body continued to move with Gibbs, shifting at Gibbs's every touch and thrust, utterly open to him. For all that Don was spent, he still gave a little murmur of pleasure, of satisfaction, when Gibbs finally stilled, grinding deep inside him.

They knelt there for a while, leaning on each other and letting their heartbeats slow to a normal pace. Gibbs was the first to move, gently pulling out of Don. The bed shifted as he left it and Don reluctantly pulled away from Tony to look to see where he'd gone.

Only to the bathroom, apparently. Don watched through the open door as Gibbs discarded the condom and ran the water in the sink, waiting until it was warm before dampening a washcloth. He smiled when he turned back to the bedroom and caught Don watching him. Don couldn't help but smile in return.

Gibbs rejoined them on the bed, cleaning up both Tony and Don before tossing the washcloth across the room and back into bathroom. It even landed in the sink. Don grinned at that, but when he turned back to his companions and found them pulling back the bedspread, the grin faded.

"Should I go back to my room?" He asked, suddenly uncertain.

Gibbs just shot him a look. "For tonight, you're mine," he stated. "That means you sleep here."

Don let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."

Already under the covers, Tony shifted over to the right and patted the middle of the bed. "Come on in," he invited, grinning. "The water's fine."

Don snorted and shook his head, but he crawled between the sheets and laid back while Gibbs settled on the other side of him and turned out the light. Lying there, in the dark, with a warm body on either side of him, Don smiled and didn't think about tomorrow.


End file.
